1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat control system, including a heat generator such as a heat engine, in which heat is generated during driving and a temperature must be maintained within a predetermined range, and a vapor compression type refrigerator, which is effectively applicable to a vehicle mounting an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, heat exchange between engine-cooling water and air to be blown into a passenger compartment is carried out in a heater, which air is then cooled by an evaporator of a vapor compression type refrigerator. The engine-cooling water flowing into the heater is heated by high-pressure refrigerant in the vapor compression type refrigerator so that the heating capacity is complemented and, on the other hand, part of the heat absorbed into the refrigerant by the heat exchange between the engine-cooling water and the refrigerant is radiated from a radiator for the engine-cooling water into outer air so that the cooling capacity is complemented (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-286211).
In this regard, as two heat exchangers; a heat exchanger for the heat-exchange between the engine-cooling water and the refrigerant for the purpose of complementing the heating capacity, and an auxiliary heat exchanger for the heat-exchange between the engine-cooling water and the refrigerant for the purpose of complementing the cooling capacity; are used in the invention described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-286211, it is difficult to reduce the production cost for the heat control system.
Also, in the invention described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-286211, as waste heat generated in the vapor compression type refrigerator (an air conditioner) is used solely for the purpose of complementing the heat capacity, and during the cooling, is discharged into outer air via the auxiliary heat exchanger and the radiator, it could hardly be said that the waste heat is effectively used.